Ancient Egypt - Day 15
For the Chinese version of this level, see Ancient Egypt - Ultimate Challenge. |Zombie = |FR = An Ancient Egypt piñata |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 14 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 16}} Difficulty This is the first Save Our Seeds level in Ancient Egypt as well as the intended first in the game. The player must prevent the zombies from eating the endangered Sunflowers. These can produce more sun for the player, allowing for more plants to be planted down early on. However, a lot of battle-hardened zombies such as Buckethead Mummy and Pharaoh Zombie, appear on this level. This level is very difficult if the player does not plant any defensive or powerful plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie4 = 4 |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = First flag; 1x Plant Food available |zombie9 = 3 |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie12 = 2 4 2 4 3 |note12 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie13 = 2 4 |zombie14 = 5 1 |note14 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie15 = |zombie16 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note16 = Final wave; 1x Plant Food available}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Wall-nut **Bonk Choy **Bloomerang **Potato Mine **Grave Buster *Plant Wall-nuts in front of the Sunflowers quickly at the start of the level. *When Camel Zombies arrive, plant two Bloomerangs. *Do not forget the Pharaoh Zombies too. Plant Bonk Choys behind your Wall-nuts. *Use Snow Peas or Winter Melons (if you have either) to slow down the zombies advancing towards your Sunflowers. If you do not have either, you can use the Iceberg Lettuce. *The endangered Sunflowers also produce sun, meaning you can set up your defense quicker. This is helpful against Pharaoh Zombies, Buckethead Mummies, and Camel Zombies. Using premium plants This level may be a bit hard. Using powerful premium plants is beneficial but not necessary. You can use Squash to deal with the Pharaoh Zombies. Use Jalapeno to destroy a whole lane that is charging towards the endangered plant. Use Pea-nut along with Wall-nut to block the zombies from eating the endangered plant. Kiwibeast can be used here for a similar purpose, providing more offensive power in exchange for toughness. You can also use Imitater on Pea-nut or Squash if you want. Power Lily and Snow Pea can be of great use here. If you have it, Sweet Potato is also a good idea if planted between the three Sunflowers. Escape Root can prove to be very helpful, as it can move the endangered plants further back, allowing you some breathing room. Gallery BeforeAed15.png|Before starting the level AE Day 15 First Reward.png|First time reward Aed15.png Aed15U.png|By AE15Char.jpg|By Ae15.png|By AED15.jpg IMG 0037.PNG|by AE - Day 15 (PG234 ) - 1.png|By AE - Day 15 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 AE - Day 15 (PG234) - 3.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 AEDay15ByTMH.PNG|By IMG 3054.PNG IMG 3055.PNG|Another gameplay by The Maverick Hunter SOAE15.PNG|By Trivia *It is the first Save Our Seeds level (release-wise). **However, the player can go to another world and play a Save Our Seeds level before this intentional first Save Our Seeds level. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Level UP Bloomerang Ancient Egypt Day 15 (Ep.20)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 Ancient Egypt - Day 15 (Save our Seeds 1) How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 15's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants